backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Are Brave and Strong/Transcript
The following is a transcript for "Knights Are Brave and Strong." All: "Knights Are Brave and Strong!" Tasha: Dah-dah-dah-dahhhh! Hello and good day to you! I am Queen Tasha, the queen of everything. That means I rule the entire kingdom of the backyard. sings "[[Queens Are Never Wrong]."] Tasha: And because I'm the queen, I live in a big, beautiful castle. backyard transforms into a kingdom. Tasha enters her castle. Tasha: This is the throne room, where I rule my kingdom. See, that's my royal throne! And outside is my entire kingdom. Behold! That's the misty forest. And way over there is the castle of my good friend, King Austin. I just wrote him a very important message. See? out message I need one of my subjects to deliver it for me. doorbell rings. Tasha: Come forth, o' Uniqua the Pink! Uniqua: Hello, your majesty. What can I do for you? Tasha: Uniqua the Pink, you must take this very important message to the castle of King Austin. But beware, the journey is difficult. Uniqua: No problem. Tasha: No, I mean it's really difficult. But if you can deliver the message, you will be greatly rewarded. Uniqua: Rewarded? How? Tasha: You will become a knight! Uniqua: A knight? Like the one up there in the picture? Tasha: Indeed. Knights are the bravest, the smartest, and the strongest in all the land. Uniqua: Cool! Will I even get a helmet with a fancy feather like that? Tasha: Yup. A big, fancy, knightly feather. Uniqua: All right! I wanna be a knight! and Tasha sing a reprise of "[[Queens Are Never Wrong]."] Tasha: Remember, you can only be a knight if you prove yourself brave, smart, and strong. Uniqua: Well, I think I'm brave and smart and strong. But how do I prove it? Tasha: You must face three problems along the way to deliver my message. Uniqua: Uh-oh. What kind of problems? Tasha: Look, I'll show you. Soon after leaving my castle, you will come to the misty forest. There roams the moose of the mist, a fearsome creature whose cries can be heard for miles. You must be very brave. Uniqua: I'll try to be brave, your majesty. Tasha: If you make it through the misty forest, you'll come to the guardian of the gate. No one has ever gotten past him. You'll have to be really smart. Uniqua: Okay, I'll try to be smart. Then what? Tasha: Then, you must cross the Swamp of Stinkiness. A foul smelling swamp, full of stink puddles. Uniqua: Ew! Tasha: It's so smelly that no one has ever made it through. You must be extra-strong. Uniqua: Gotcha. I'll try to be strong. Tasha: Then, you will finally come to the castle of King Austin. Deliver my important message to him, and then he will make you... Uniqua: A knight! All right! Tasha: Here is the secret message. Be careful with it. Uniqua: What does it say, your highness? Tasha: I can't tell you. It's a secret. Uniqua: Ooh, a secret. O' queen, nothing can stop me from delivering this message! I hope. Tasha: Then be on your way. Good luck, Uniqua the Pink! Uniqua: Thank you, your majesty! sings "[[A Message, A Message]."] Uniqua: Whoa! This misty forest sure is misty. It's a little scary, but I'll try to be brave. a deep breath Here goes. Tyrone: off screen Wooo-oo-oo... Uniqua: What was that? Tyrone: Wooo-oo-oo... Uniqua: gasps Maybe it's the moose of the mist! Tyrone: Wooo-oo-oo... woo-oo-oo... Uniqua: Halt, o' moose of the mist! Tyrone: Yikes! The moose of the mist?! Run for it! Uniqua: Hey, wait! Stop! I didn't mean to scare you! Tyrone: Run! The moose of the mist is coming! Uniqua: But you're the moose of the mist! Tyrone: I am? Uniqua: I think so. Weren't you roaming the mist and making a strange noise? Tyrone: I wasn't making any noise. Uniqua: Yes, you were. You were going "Woo-oo-oo... woo-oo-oo..." Tyrone: Oh. That's just the sound I make when I'm nervous. Wooo-oo-oo... Uniqua: Why are you nervous? Tyrone: Because I can't find my way out of this forest. I'm... I'm lost. And I'm kind of scared. Wooo-oo-oo... Uniqua: Don't be scared. I'll help you find your way out. Let's go that way. Here, take my hand. Tyrone: Aren't you scared too? Uniqua: A little. But I'm trying to be brave. Tyrone: I wish I was brave. Uniqua: You are. Being scared doesn't mean you're not brave. Tyrone: Really? Uniqua: Really. Hey, look! I think we're almost there. Dah-dah-dah-dahhhh! the forest See? Here we are. That wasn't so bad. Tyrone: No, it wasn't. Especially when you're brave like us. Hey, where are you going now? Uniqua: I have a very important message from Queen Tasha to deliver to King Austin. Tyrone: What does the message say? Uniqua: I don't know. It's a secret! But if I deliver this all the way to King Austin, Queen Tasha says he'll make me a knight. Tyrone: A knight? With a helmet? Uniqua: Yup! With a big fancy feather on it! Tyrone: Wow! I wanna be a knight, too! Uniqua: Well, maybe King Austin will make you one too. But it's a very difficult journey, because next, we have to get past the guardian of the gate. Tyrone: That's okay. I'm brave and I wanna be a knight. and Tyrone sing a reprise of "[[A Message, A Message]."] Tyrone: Pablo Who's that? Uniqua: That must be the guardian of the gate! Queen Tasha says nobody's ever made it past him. Tyrone: So how do we get past him? Uniqua: We'll have to be really smart. Pablo: Halt! Who goes there? Uniqua: Greetings, o' guardian of the gate. I'm Uniqua the Pink! Tyrone: And I'm Tyrone. I'm brave. Woo-ooo-ooo. Uniqua: We have a very important message to deliver to King Austin! Pablo: Really? What does it say? 'Uniqua: I can't tell you. Tyrone: It's a secret! Pablo: Oh. Well, you cannot pass. Uniqua and Tyrone: Why not? Pablo: Because the gate is not open. Uniqua: Will you open it for us? Pablo: No. Tyrone: Please? Pablo: No. Uniqua: Pretty please? Pablo: No. Uniqua: Why not? We said please. Pablo: Because... because I can't... I just can't open it. Watch. while pushing the gate See? It won't open, no matter how hard I push. Uniqua: Here, let's all try it. Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: straining Pablo: See? Nobody can ever open it. That's why nobody can ever get through. Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: Hmm. Uniqua: There has to be some way to open it. We just have to be smart and figure it out. Hmm. Hey! Maybe you can't push it open. Maybe you have to open it some other way. Maybe... Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: You have to pull it! gate opens successfully. Uniqua: Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dahh! Pablo: Wow! I never thought of that before! You're really smart! Tyrone: And she's brave, too. Uniqua: Well, we figured it out together. Come on, Tyrone. We have to deliver the important message. Pablo: Hey, can I come with you? Uniqua: Sure! Maybe King Austin will make you a knight too! Pablo: A knight? You mean with a helmet and a fancy feather on top? Uniqua and Tyrone: Yeah! Pablo: Cool! characters sing a reprise of "[[A Message, A Message]" and arrive at the Swamp of Stinkiness.] Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: Eww. Uniqua: Yuck! This must be the Swamp of Stinkiness. Follow me, and watch out for those stink bubbles. Uniqua: Look out! Pablo: Hey, careful! Oh, right there! Right there! Tyrone: P.U.! Pablo: Yeah, P.U.! Pablo and Tyrone sing "[[P.U.! (Stinky Swamp Song)]."] Pablo: Oh, no! There's no way across! Tyrone: It's too far to jump. What are we gonna do? Uniqua: I know. Maybe we could push this big rock over and walk across it like a bridge! Pablo: But you have to be really strong to do that! Uniqua: while pushing the rock Pablo: Wow! She is strong! Tyrone: Come on! Let's help her! All: straining Pablo: Tim-berrr! Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: All right! rock starts to sink. Uniqua: Oh, no! It's sinking! Hurry! We have to get across before it sinks! hops across, followed by Tyrone. Pablo stays behind. Pablo: Oh, my gosh! Uh-oh! Oh, no! It's sinking too fast! We're never gonna make it! We're gonna get covered in stinky swamp stuff! We have to go back! Uniqua: Pablo! Pablo: Yeah? Uniqua: Come on! This way! Tyrone: You can make it! Pablo: I can? Okay! Uniqua: Ready? One, two, three! Jump! Pablo: across Oof! Uniqua: You did it! Tyrone: All right! Uniqua: You guys! Let's get out of here! All: P.U.! Pablo: We made it! Tyrone: You certainly are strong, Uniqua the Pink. Uniqua: Well, you guys helped me. We're all strong. Pablo: And brave and smart, too. Tyrone: I sure hope we get to be knights with big fancy helmet feathers. Uniqua: Hey, look! Tyrone: It's a castle! Uniqua: The castle of King Austin! Our mission is almost complete! Come on! rings Austin's doorbell. Austin: Who is it? Uniqua: It is I, Uniqua the Pink. I bring a very important message from Queen Tasha. Austin: Great! Come on in. tries to pull the door open, but it does not move. Pablo: Hey, wait a minute, Tyrone. the door open instead Uniqua: Good thinking, Pablo. Tyrone: Yeah, very smart. Austin: Greetings, Uniqua the Pink. I am King Austin. Tyrone: I am Tyrone! Pablo: My name's Pablo. Uniqua: They helped me on my journey, your majesty, and now we all want to be knights. Austin: You do? Pablo: Definitely! Tyrone: Yeah! Uniqua: Uh-huh! characters sing "[[The Ballad of the Brave Pink Knight]."] Austin: You really are brave, smart and strong, indeed! Uniqua: Does that mean we can be knights? Austin: Yes! Knights you shall be! Tyrone: Are you sure? Austin: Of course I'm sure. Kings are never wrong! Uniqua: Yeah! Tyrone: Wow! Pablo: All right! Austin: Now stand before me. Austin prepares to give the three friends their knight helmets. Austin: Ahem! Uniqua the Pink, I hereby make you: Uniqua the pink knight! Dah-dah-dah-dahhh! Uniqua: Thank you, King Austin! Austin: You're welcome. Tyrone And I hereby declare you: Tyrone the orange knight! Dah-da-da-dahhh! Tyrone: Wow! Thank you! Austin: You're welcome. Pablo And you shall be known as: Pablo the blue knight! Dah-dah-dah-dahhh! Pablo: Cool! All: Dah-dah-dah-dahhh! Austin: Now let me see this important message that you have travelled so far to bring me. the message Ah! This is a very important message! Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone: What, what is it? shows the others the message. It shows a drawing of a pretzel and juice. Tyrone: What is that? A pretzel? Pablo: Juice? Tyrone: What does that mean? Austin: It means it's time for a snack! Uniqua: All right! Pretzels! Tyrone: Snack time! Pablo: Come on, let's go! kingdom transforms back into the backyard. Tasha: Austin! You got my message! Thanks, everyone! You guys make good knights! Pablo: Piece of cake. Uniqua: No problem. Tyrone: You're welcome. That was a very knightly adventure, don't you think? Uniqua, Tasha and Austin: Yeah! Pablo: Sure was! cast sings the [[The Backyardigans End Song|ending song].] Uniqua: See you later! Pablo: See ya! Tyrone: See you next time! Tasha: Later! Austin: see you soon! Uniqua: her house, then opens the door again Dah-dah-dah-dahhhh! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts